


From wherever the wind blows

by loosingletters



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Leonardo da Vinci, Assassin Recruits - Freeform, Assassin's Creed Event, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Found Family, Gen, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: They might have been useful NPCs at worst, and cute little duckies at best. But in the end, Ezio’s recruits were real people.(With their own agendas, such as food privileges, keeping their local artist/inventor/weapons' smith safe and setting their mentor up with his longtime best friend)





	From wherever the wind blows

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of the Assassin's Creed Week: Original Characters.  
> So, like most people - don't lie we all did it - I gave my recruits a background and a personality.  
> Inspired by talks in the AssCreed discord.

When Adele thought of her childhood, all she remembered was her mother’s kind smile and her beaten brother’s body lying on the cold stones in front of their house just after the guards had decided to rough him up. She had been exactly ten years old, not a day older, and her birthday gift had been a corpse and the sweet bread her brother had died for.

They had caught him stealing, they had said. It was his own fault.

Except that hadn’t been true at all because Adele had seen her brother sneak a few coins away in the evening before her birthday and he’d never steal anything from strangers.

Not even for her.

Adele couldn’t tell if it had been her mother’s tears or the guards’ sneers, perhaps the mix of both, but despite all her anger, she had been unable to do anything. She had been helpless. The only blood she drew was her own when she punched the walls of their house, screaming of the injustice.

Nowadays she didn’t scream anymore. She made barely any sound at all when she ran over the roofs of Rome, tailing her targets. She jumped over the small alley in front of her and turned around to wait for Saverio. The adolescent barely hesitated before he made the jump. He was the youngest of all the recruits but learned all the faster for it. For a moment it seemed like he would slip, but he caught his balance in the last second and the two continued on.

The mission was simple, meant to ease Saverio in the job of scouting targets for hours. A quite dull job for Adele, who had helped the Mentor take down Borgia hideouts for what felt like ages, but a necessary one.

“Adele?” Saverio spoke up.

“Keep your voice down. Yes?”

“Why are we following maestro Leonardo? He’s safe, isn’t he, since we, as well as the Borgia, protect him?”

Saverio was smarter than she had thought him to be, he had picked up on the confusing background of this training mission quite fast.

“Sì, but it’s not that easy. As long as maestro is still useful to them, they don’t care in what condition precisely he is at the end of the day.”

And Adele had seen the eccentric but kind man far too often with bruises to not take it like a personal failure that they couldn’t keep their best weapons’ smith in good condition. Of course, all of them could do basic adjustments and repairs on their hidden blades, but nothing ever was as good as a blade crafted by Leonardo.

Never mind the deep connection their mentor had to him. A dear friend of Ezio Auditore shouldn’t suffer from the Borgia.

Adele dropped from the roof of the house into the nearest haystack on the ground. It wasn’t quite a leap of faith yet, rather just a new height Saverio would have to master so that eventually he could jump from their headquarters like a proper Assassin. You had to train that particular skill and learn how to fall without injuring yourself or their ability to walk the top of the city as easy as the ground would be for naught.

When nobody was looking, Adele jumped out of the carriage and disappeared in the masses. It took a few minutes for Saverio to follow her, but eventually she heard him whisper “understood” right next to her.

They continued tailing the artist a little while longer, all across Roma, before calling it a day when the sun began to set.

“You’ve done well, Novice,” Adele praised her apprentice on their way back home.

Saverio beamed at her and his steps reminded her of that of an excited rabbit. He seemed quite eager to return home to dinner as well since he was in quite a rush to cross as many roofs as he could in the shortest of time.

Honestly, had she known that food was all it took to get him moving quicker, she’d have used that as a motivator hours ago. Either way, she was glad they could return at a faster pace. She hadn’t eaten since this morning, and she knew Ezio had bought sweet bread yesterday. For everyone, he had claimed, but Adele knew for a fact that he had only started to buy it once he had learned that she enjoyed it. He did that for every recruit. There were always apples for Piero and that one cheese from one specific farmer a bit out of town for Laura and new books for Beatrice.

Often things they hadn’t been able to afford on their own, but money was hardly a problem with how their order was right now. And sure, all these little gestures and things were wholly unnecessary in their fight against the Borgia, but it made all of them feel at home.

Once they crossed the bridge to the Tiber island, Saverio took off and ran all the way to the hideout, his bright smile enough of a reason for Adele to mirror it. She followed Saverio, but chose to enter their headquarters from above, she was closer to her room that way. She dropped her weapons and armor on her bed and continued on to the dining room in more comfortable clothes.

She was safe here, she didn’t need to wear heavy protection.

From outside the dining room, she could already hear lots of laughter and talk. A handful had returned from a mission this morning, they were almost altogether tonight.

“Buona sera, Adele!” Leonardo, who by all means should not have made it back to headquarters before Saverio and her, greeted Adele easily.

He was sitting comfortably at the long table they all usually ate at together, right next to their mentor. Dinner had already been served and the man seemed quite happy with the wine and food he’d be provided with.

Saverio, as tired and hungry as the teenager was, had already rushed past her still in full gear to the other recruits and helped himself to a large serving Adele concluded to be his second.

“Mentor, maestro,” she acknowledged them and sat down to their mentor’s left.

Machiavelli wasn’t in town for the next month, so she didn’t bother to keep space for him.

“How did the training go today?” Ezio asked her. “Good I hope?”

“Saverio’s a bit clumsy still, but he shows quite the promise,” is what Adele would have answered, hadn’t Leonardo stolen them right out of her mouth. “I doubt I would have noticed him if I hadn’t been paying attention to it.”

Adele was sure she hadn’t managed to hide her disbelieve as Leonardo began to laugh. “Don’t worry about your talent, Adele. Nowadays even Ezio has a hard time sneaking up on me. Being acquainted with Assassins does wonder to your perception of the world.”

His brown eyes shined unusually golden, and Adele would have attributed it to the light, hadn’t she seen her mentor’s eyes look the same too many times.

Well, that did give Adele a lot of answers she’d possessed concerning that man. Content knowing that it wasn’t her abilities that were lacking, but rather a further skill Leonardo possessed, Adele allowed herself to relax and enjoy the dinner.

And naturally, she reached for the sweet bread first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I do hope you enjoyed this silly little thing.


End file.
